Gone
by Anisaaa
Summary: Still side story of 'Snail'/ I love your this, I love your that, and your everything /Jongdae tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi namja di sampingnya ketika ujung jari telunjuk namja itu menyentuh bibirnya saat menyuapkan permen ke mulutnya / Based on 'Gone' music video debut by Jin/ChenMin/Yaoi, romance, angst, typos, DLDR


**Gone**

**Author :**

Anisaaa

**Rate :**

T

**Category :**

Yaoi/BL, romance, angst, fluff

**Cast :**

- Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin

- Kim Jongae a.k.a Chen

- Other cast

**Summary:**

Still side story of 'Snail?'**/** I love your this, I love your that, and your everything **/**Jongdae tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi namja di sampingnya ketika ujung jari telunjuk namja itu menyentuh bibirnya saat menyuapkan permen ke mulutnya **/** Based on 'Gone' music video debut by Jin**/**ChenMin**/**Yaoi, romance, angst, typos, DLDR

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DISLIKE? GO AWAY!**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

_When love can't be spoken_

_What can I do?_

_Listen baby…_

_Listen to my heart and feel the beats_

_The beats which is only for you _

_Just for you…_

Wanita paruh baya bermantel abu-abu itu memandang sendu punggung lebar puteranya, Kim Jongdae. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang baru saja lulus dari senior high beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda dengan senyum menawan yang sayangnya… buta.

Wajahnya pias dan terkesan angkuh. Melangkah pasti menyusuri kediaman sahabat ibunya―seorang pianist terkenal di Korea― seakan-akan pemuda itu sudah paham dan sering mengunjungi tempat yang kini dipijaknya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, namja berpipi bulat dan mata besar yang lucu sedang serius dengan nada-nada yang keluar dari tuts piano yang dia tekan. Namja itu, Xiumin, dan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah ayahnya, seorang pianist hebat kebanggaan Korea. Pria yang rambutnya mulai memutih itu memperhatikan permainan putra semata wayangnya dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba permainan piano Xiumin melambat, kedua matanya mengerjap lucu mengarah ke luar jendela yang ada di depannya. Perhatiannya beralih pada seorang namja bermantel beige yang melintas tepat di depan jendela ruang latihan.

CTAK

"Perhatikan nadanya, Kim Minseok!"

Bentakkan dan suara benturan antara baton dengan badan piano yang keras mengembalikkannya pada dunia nyata. Xiumin tersentak lalu kembali fokus pada nada-nada di depannya meskipun sebenarnya ia mati-matian menjaga konsentrasinya yang sempat terpecah karena namja asing yang sempat lewat tadi.

.

.

.

"Latihan selesai. Kau boleh istirahat"

Xiumin membungkuk pelan seraya menatap punggung pria tua yang merupakan ayahnya dengan ekor matanya. Ia menghela napas kasar, memiliki sosok ayah yang keras dan disiplin adalah derita tersendiri baginya. Apalagi sejak ibunya koma 15 tahun yang lalu, rumah sebesar ini hanya ditempati oleh ia, ayahnya, dan beberapa pelayan. Sejak saat itu sifat keras dan kaku ayahnya makin parah.

Xiumin melangkah pelan ke kamarnya dengan didampingi namja jangkung dengan balutan jas hitam, bodyguardnya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam sebuah botol kecil yang berisi butiran-butiran kecil yang mirip permen mint. Dan tepat ketika ia memasukkan salah satu butiran kecil itu ke mulutnya, namja yang mengganggu konsentrasinya saat latihan tadi melintas di sampingnya. Masih dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Bahkan namja itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya apalagi menyapanya. Atau lebih tepatnya namja itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aish, chankaman!"

"Tidak bisa. Anda harus segera beristirahat"

"Tap―Tapi, geu namja nuguya?"

"Cepat jalan, Tuan Muda"

.

.

.

DING DING DING

Nada piano kali ini berasal dari ruang latihan Jongdae yang ada di samping ruang latihan Xiumin. Namja bermimik datar itu berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan yang diiringi dengan ayah Xiumin, gurunya, yang memukul piano dengan baton besi ditangannya kuat-kuat. Rahangnya mengeras, sebisa mungkin Jongdae menahan hasrat untuk mendorong guru barunya itu hingga membentur dinding.

"ULANGI!"

Lagi. Pria tua itu mengajarinya dengan sangat keras dan penuh emosi. Tidak mempedulikan kedua matanya yang memanas karena tak kuasa menahan emosi. Pemuda berwajah pias itu mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia buta dan sekarang gurunya bahkan memperlakukannya seperti orang rendahan.

CTAK

Benturan baton dan badan piano barusan menjadi pukulan terakhir yang Jongdae dengar. Setelahnya ia hanya mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh. Ia menghela napas kasar dengan tangan yang meraba-raba bagian atas pianonya. Mencoba meraih botol kaca kecil yang berisi permen manis miliknya.

Sejak ia buta, ibunya bilang bahwa ketika ia sedih, marah, atau dalam keadaan tidak baik, permen dengan rasa manis akan menenangkan hatinya secara perlahan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa botol kaca itu selalu ada di dekatnya, bahkan di atas piano.

TRAK

Karena tergesa-gesa dan belum paham dengan keadaan piano barunya, botol berisi permen itu terjatuh ke lantai dan permen manis warna-warni miliknya berceceran ke lantai. Jongdae menangis dalam diam dengan tangan yang meraba-raba lantai, mencari benda manis miliknya yang entah jatuh di mana.

Sementara itu di balik kaca pemisah ruangan, ternyata Xiumin memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja itu sejak ia memulai latihan dengan ayahnya. Namja berpipi bulat itu sedikit kaget ketika tahu bahwa pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama mereka bertemu waktu itu ternyata tidak bisa melihat.

"Pak Kang… apa dia buta?" tanyanya pelan pada pria paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Ne. Benar, Tuan Muda"

Xiumin menangguk paham, menatap lekat ke jendela yang memperlihatkan sosok tampan dengan air mata di pipi dan tangan yang meraba-raba lantai. Namja itu Kim Jongdae. Begitu kata pria tua di sampingnya. Ia anak didik pertama sekaligus terakhir ayahnya. Yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba ayah yang dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang keras dan dingin itu menyanggupi untuk melatih yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi namja itu buta, jelas saja jika latihan pertamanya penuh dengan benturan baton dengan kayu piano dan bentakan-bentakan kasar.

Namja manis itu berjalan ke ruangan namja buta yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya dengan mengendap-ngendap. Xiumin tersenyum lembut memandang punggung namja di depannya yang sedang serius menekan-nekan tuts piano di hadapannya, berusaha mencari nada yang tepat meskipun masih belum berhasil. Ia berjalan pelan dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping namja yang langsung memelankan permainannya karena mendengar suara dan aroma tubuh yang asing baginya.

DING DING DING~

Jongdae mengerenyit heran, seseorang di sampingnya memainkan nada-nada yang benar. Permainan orang asing yang duduk di sampingnya ini sangat lembut dan penuh penekanan.

TAP TAP TAP

Dan setelahnya nada-nada indah tadi berhenti mengalun, berganti dengan derap kaki yang mendekat. 'Itu pasti guru' batin Jongdae. Sedangkan Ayah Xiumin memandang bingung piano dan Jongdae bergantian, ia terkejut dengan suara yang tadi sempat ia dengar. Setahunya, anak didik barunya ini buta dan payah dalam memainkan piano. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, menganggap bahwa apa yang didengarnya tadi salah dan pergi dari ruang latihan.

"Hhhhhh"

Xiumin menghela napas lega. Ia selamat setelah bersembunyi di balik grand piano Jongdae. Setelah yakin ayahnya sudah pergi, kepalanya sedikit muncul dari balik piano, mencoba memastikan bahwa ayahnya memang sudah pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum senang bahwa ayahnya yang galak itu sudah benar-benar pergi dan kembali duduk di samping namja buta yang kembali memasang wajah dingin dan datarnya lalu mencoba melanjutkan permainan pianonya.

Namun rasa menusuk di dadanya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba membuatnya mengerang tertahan. Namja berpipi bulat itu merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya dan menemukan botol kecil berisi banyak butiran kecil berwarna putih. Mengambil satu butir dan menelannya seperti permen.

"Wae geuraeyo?" tanya Jongdae pelan. Ia agak ragu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah, amutda aniya" jawabnya setelah menelan butiran putih dari botol kecil di sakunya.

'Ternyata namja' batin Jongdae.

"Permainanmu bagus sekali" puji Jongdae

"Geuraeyo? Terima kasih" jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum. "Ah, aku Xiumin. Bangapseumnida"

"Aku Jongdae. Kim Jongdae"

Kedua matanya menangkap sebuah botol kecil berisi benda warna-warni dengan bentuk yang cantik di atas piano teman barunya. ia mengambil satu permen berwarna merah dari botol milik Jongdae dan mengarahkan tepat di depan bibir namja berwajah rupawan di sampingnya.

"Say aaa"

Tanpa ragu, Jongdae membiarkan jari mungil namja di sampingnya untuk memasukkan sesuatu yang sepertinya permen. Lalu tersenyum lembut merasakan makanan manis yang ada di rongga mulutnya. Sayang sekali, Jongdae tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi namja di sampingnya ketika ujung jari telunjuk namja itu menyentuh bibirnya saat menyuapkan permen ke mulutnya.

Xiumin tersenyum malu seraya memandang lekat jari telunjuknya.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dan hubungan mereka berdua semakin dekat. Mereka semakin sering bertemu dan mengobrol. Meskipun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi karena ayah Xiumin pasti melarang puteranya berteman dengan anak didiknya yang masih tergolong baru itu.

"Ppali! Ppali!" bisik Xiumin dengan mata yang menelisik keadaan halaman belakang. Tangannya melambal-lambai ke arah Jongdae yang masih berdiri terpaku di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menyadari bahwa teman barunya itu buta. 'Ah, baboya Xiumin' batinnya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Jongdae. Menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk berhadapan di sebuah bangku.

Xiumin memandangi wajah pias namja yang ada di depannya. Sedikit tersenyum malu ketika melihat bibir Jongdae yang menurutnya mempunyai garis yang sempurna.

"Xiumin-ah…"

"Hmm" balasnya samar

"Boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu?"

"Tentu!" jawabnya senang

Namja yang berwajah tampan meraba-raba wajah seseorang di depannya yang tidak bisa melepas senyum dari bibirnya. Jongdae jadi ikut tersenyum ketika ia menyentuh pipi, dan mata namja yang selama ini merupakan satu-satunya orang normal yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Pipimu bulat" ucap Jongdae pelan.

Xiumin tersenyum lucu. Namja di depannya ini adalah orang yang kesekian yang bilang pipinya bulat mirip bakpao.

"Matamu cantik..." ucapnya lagi. "Mmm…wajahmu pasti manis" sambungnya

BLUSH

Pipinya merona hebat. Untuk kali ini ia bersyukur Jongdae buta. Kalau tidak, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti gadis remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

Melihat wajah namja di depannya, membuat Xiumin seperti menemukan harapannya yang waktu itu hancur. Harapan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul University yang sayangnya sang ayah melarang keras akan hal ini. Ayahnya bilang, ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Jadi, setelah lulus senior high beginilah kegiatannya. Kembali ke masa-masa kecilnya, berlatih piano untuk menjadi seorang pianist seperti ayahnya. Namun kini keadaannya berbeda. Sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa ia berlatih piano.

Namja dengan pipi bakpao itu mengarahkan salah satu telapak tangan Jongdae ke dadanya, tepat di jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Ia berharap agar Jongdae mengerti apa yang ia rasakan selama ini tanpa harus dengan kata-kata. Namun sayangnya tidak lama setelah itu, keningnya mengrenyit. Bukan bingung, namun seperti… menahan sakit.

Xiumin kembali panik. Merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya, mencari sesuatu yang selama ini menopang hidupnya. Dan tepat ketika ia hendak membuka tutup botol kecil itu, para bodyguard yang sejak pagi mencarinya datang dan langsung menyeretnya pergi. Meninggalkan Jongdae terpaku sendirian.

Rasa sakit di salah satu bagian tubuhnya membuatnya terlalu lemah. Bahkan untuk berteriak. Sehingga Jongdae yang baru menyadari bahwa teman barunya itu hilang dari tempat disampingnya menjadi sedikit panik. Ia berdiri, berjalan pelan dengan tangan yang meraba-raba, berharap menemukan tubuh mungil berisi milik namja yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya.

BRUK

Ia terduduk lelah di atas rumput yang basah. Kedua matanya memanas dan secara tak sengaja tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di antara rerumputan. Dahinya berkerut bingung dengan tangan yang mengocok isi dari botol itu. Dari suaranya, Jongdae tahu bahwa ini milik Xiumin. Ia selalu mendengar suara ini setiap Xiumin mengerang sakit.

.

.

.

Satu hari. Satu minggu. Dua minggu.

Xiumin menghilang.

Terpaksa, ia kembali latihan sendirian. Kembali menyuapkan permen dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan kembali kesepian. Tidak ada lagi nada-nada indah yang selalu dimainkan Xiumin setiap mereka bersama. Hidupnya kembali seperti ketika pertama ia datang di tempat ini. Sepi.

"Xiumin-ah, eoddisseo?" tanyanya pada angin.

Tangannya menggenggam botol kecil milik temannya yang berpipi bulat itu. Berdiri termangu di depan jendela, merasakan semilir angin malam yang berhembus dari kebun yang mengelilingi tempat yang Jongdae belum tahu bahwa ini rumah teman yang kemarin selalu memainkan nada-nada indah untuknya. Ia akan menunggu, sahabatnya itu pasti akan kembali.

CKLEK

Jongdae tersentak kaget. Itu suara pintu dibuka yang biasanya berasal dari… kamar Xiumin.

**1****DING DING DING DING~  
DING DING~**

Ia tersenyum haru. Ia tahu ini pasti Xiumin. Xiumin selalu memainkan nada ini setiap mereka bersama. Ia bahkan tau apa arti dari untaian nada-nada itu, hanya saja ia berusaha menyembunyikannya di depan Xiumin. Astaga, ia senang sekali bahkan kini kedua matanya memanas

**1****DING DING DING―**

DENG!

Deg

Jongdae tersentak, nada-nada yang semula mengalun indah tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja. Tergantikan oleh suara debuman tuts piano yang seperti… tertimpa sesuatu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, nada yang selanjutnya… Xiumin selalu bilang itu rahasia dan namja itu berjanji akan melanjutkannya suatu saat nanti. Apa yang sebenarnya akan Xiumin katakan padanya melalu kelanjutan nada-nada itu?

TAP TAP TAP

Jongdae makin bingung mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah piano, bukan kelanjutan dari nada-nada yang terputus tadi.

Setelahnya suasana menjadi hening. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar langkah kaki pelan yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Langkah ini… langkah yang hanya dimiliki oleh.. gurunya?

**2****DING DING DING~**

Tes

Air matanya tumpah. Kelanjutan nada itu dimainkan oleh gurunya. Mewakili teman bermata indahnya yang diam-diam dicintainya selama ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mengapa bukan Xiumin? Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba gurunya melanjutkan nada-nada Xiumin. Jongdae tidak tahu bahwa malam itu… Xiumin pergi lagi darinya… yang mungkin untuk selamanya.

_Thanks for the sweetest candy you gave_

_The sweetest moment you made_

_And the sweetest tone you played_

_Niga eopda niga eopda (you're gone you're gone)_

.

.

**1** : I love your this, I love your that, and your everything

**2** : He loves you

.

.

.

**At last, thanks for reading this not perfect fanfiction**

**Special for all my beloved readers who always keep reviewing and supporting me, love you guys :***

**Aku berencana buat bikin satu ff chaptered kelanjutan dari 'snail' dan masih berhubungan sama 'Love in Silence' juga ff ini, jadi memuat semua couple gituu**

**Tapi itu nanti… kalo side story semua couple-couple yang disebut di 'snail' udah tuntas. **

**Makin banyak review, makin semangat buat ngelanjutin. Makanya keep review, OK? Hahaha :D**

**That's all**

November 17, 2013


End file.
